The Legend of Mermaid
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Dalam legenda, nasib sang putri duyung berakhir tragis/"Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pergi. Tapi di manapun mereka berada saat ini, mereka pasti bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai."/This is special fanfic for IchiHitsu Day


**Summary: **Dalam legenda, nasib sang putri duyung berakhir tragis./"Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pergi. Tapi di manapun mereka berada saat ini, mereka pasti bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai."

**~This is special fanfic for IchiHitsu Day!~**

**Warning:** AU. OOC. **Shonen-ai.** _Gender Bender_.

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**

Romance**/** Fantasy**/** Drama

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

The Little Mermaid © Hans Christian Andersen

**Fanfic:** The Legend of Mermaid © Hanabi Kaori

**Main Pair:**

Ichigo Kurosaki** x **Fem**!**Toushiro Hitsugaya

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Dalam legenda, nasib sang putri duyung berakhir tragis. Setelah menukar suaranya yang indah dengan sepasang kaki. Ia malah harus melihat orang yang ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain... Dengan berurai airmata, ia berlari dan melompat ke laut. Dan detik berikutnya... Ia menjadi buih._

**.**

Laut malam itu indah, sama seperti malam lalu. Sama seperti yang kau lihat kemarin, maupun sebelumnya. Laut memantulkan cahaya-cahaya kecil dari para bintang, juga memantulkan refleksi diri milik sang bulan. Bersender di tepi batu karang sambil memperhatikan langit yang bagai lautan bintang ini seorang diri, selalu menjadi favorite mu. Keadaan yang begitu tenang, sunyi nan sepi... Kau selalu menyukai keadaan seperti ini, bukan?

"Shiro-_chan!~_"

_**Splas!**_

Ketenangan yang kau rasakan terusik oleh panggilan seseorang dan cipratan air yang mengenai wajahmu. Kau menoleh, mendapati gadis berambut hitam yang amat kau kenal kini tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa padamu.

"_Nee-chan_, kau usil sekali!" kau memasang wajah sebal pada gadis itu. Kau kesal karena Ia telah merusak ketenanganmu. Tapi sesungguhnya kau tak begitu peduli, toh hal ini sudah biasa. Gadis itu berenang mendekat, mengambil posisi tepat di sampingmu. Ikut menatap langit sambil bersandar pada batu karang.

"Langit malam ini indah ya, Shiro-_chan?_" gumamnya. Kau mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan dari lautan bintang itu.

"Setiap malam selalu indah kok," balasmu datar. Sejenak kalian larut dalam keheningan. Sampai kakak perempuanmu itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk salah satu sudut langit. Di sana nampak sebuah bintang yang amat bersinar-sinar.

"Ingat cerita Nenek sewaktu kita masih kecil? Di sana adalah tempat sang putri!" ujar kakakmu itu riang. Kau ikut mengarahkan pandangan pada arah yang ditunjuknya. Kakakmu kembali menunjuk ke arah lain, ke arah seberang dimana terdapat dua buah bintang berpasangan. "Sedang yang dua itu..."

"Sang pangeran dan tunangannya," ucapmu cepat sambil menatap datar langit. Kakakmu terdiam sejenak, tak lama Ia tersenyum sambil menatapmu.

"Haha~ bukankah kau sangat menyukai dongeng itu sejak kecil Shiro-_chan!~_"

"Ya, aku suka. Tapi setiap mengingat dongeng itu aku semakin benci pada manusia," jawabmu sambil menunjukkan raut wajah yang mulai mengeras.

"Jangan begitu Shiro-_chan~_ Wujud kita ini mirip dengan wujud para manusia lho!" kau tak menghiraukan ucapan kakakmu, dan bermaksud untuk berenang pulang.

"Jangan samakan kita dengan para manusia," ucapmu sejenak. "Karena bagaimana pun juga, kita ini duyung..."

**.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>The Legend of Mermaid<strong>**—**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Pernahkah kalian mendengar kisah _**'**__The Little Mermaid__**'**_. Pastinya sudah, kan? Tapi kalian hanya mengenalnya sebagai 'kisah', atau mungkin ada yang beranggapan kalau itu hanya sebatas dongeng. Sebuah cerita fantasi yang berasal dari imajinasi para manusia. Cerita yang tak pernah nyata, dan hanya sebatas bualan belaka. Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa kisah itu sungguh adanya? Mungkin pernah, ketika kalian masih seorang bocah yang dengan mudahnya ditipu oleh para orangtua.

Dunia itu luas, tak sesempit pemikiran kalian. Bukankah masih banyak hal yang jadi misteri di dunia ini? Kalian para manusia, hanya bisa mempercayai apa yang kalian lihat secara langsung saja. Sedangkan jika kalian tidak melihatnya, kalian hanya akan menganggap suatu hal sebagai kebohongan saja. Sebuah opini yang nyata, bukan?

Sebagian besar dari bumi adalah laut. Laut yang teramat sangat luas nan dalam. Memangnya kalian pernah mengelilingi seluruh dasar lautan hingga menyelam kedalam palung laut terdalam? Padahal jika pernah, mungkin kalian akan bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka yang berwujud setengah manusia, namun setengahnya ikan.

_**Para Duyung...**_

Jika kalian menganggap cerita _The Little Mermaid_ sebagai kisah, beda halnya dengan mereka. Mereka menganggap cerita itu sebagai legenda yang dulu memang sungguh adanya. Cerita tentang cinta putri dari bangsa mereka yang berakhir tragis. Legenda yang terus mereka sebarkan dari generasi ke generasi. Dan karena legenda inilah kau membenci para manusia... Iya kan, Toushiro?

Kau selalu mengingat cerita yang sering kau dengar dari nenekmu, dan larangannya untuk menunjukkan diri pada para manusia. Kau dan para duyung lainnya memiliki sebuah aturan sakral...

_**'**__Jangan pernah sekalipun menunjukkan wujudmu pada para manusia. Jika tidak, maka hidupmu akan hancur.__**'**_

Aturan yang entah siapa pembuatnya, tetapi itulah aturan yang berlaku bagimu dan duyung lainnya. Kini kau tinggal bersama kakak perempuanmu yang bernama Momo, gadis duyung berambut hitam panjang. Sedang kau sendiri... Adalah Toushiro. Ya, 'Toushiro' begitulah cara yang lainnya memanggilmu. Kau sering menarik perhatian duyung lainnya karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya duyung yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih.

Nama Toushiro dan rambut putihmu itu kau dapat mungkin karena kau lahir di malam musim dingin. Matamu yang berwarna _emerald_ sering membuat gadis-gadis duyung lain iri karena keindahannya. Rambut putih panjang yang kau biarkan terurai tampak sangat indah terkena gelombang air. Siripmu pun tak kalah indahnya, warna _aquamarine_ yang bagai warna lautan. Tak salah jika banyak pemuda duyung yang jatun cinta padamu.

Tapi kau tak pernah peduli. Nampaknya nama Toushiro tak hanya cocok untuk penampilanmu, tapi juga cocok untuk sifat dinginmu! Sifat cuekmu itu memang sudah jadi ciri khas tersendiri. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat kakakmu yang _**—**__menurutmu__**—**_ cerewet itu.

"Shiro_-chan~_ ayolah, temanku ini sangat baik! Dan dia bilang kalau Ia menyukaimu! Apa salahnya jika kalian coba berkenalan dulu?" hari itu lagi-lagi Momo memintamu berkenalan dengan temannya, dengan alasan temannya itu jatuh cinta padamu. **'**Alasan konyol**'**, Itulah yang kau pikirkan. Kau beranggapan bahwa para pemuda itu sangat pengecut. Jika memang mereka menyukaimu, untuk apa mereka minta tolong pada Momo demi mendekatimu?

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! aku sama sekali tidak minat pada laki-laki pengecut yang perlu perantara dalam masalah cintanya!" ucapmu ketus, pertanda bahwa kau sudah kukuh dengan jawabanmu itu. "Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu aku!" kau berenang menghindar dari kakakmu yang nampak sangat ngotot ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan temanmu itu.

Kau berenang menjauh, hingga kau merasa bahwa kakakmu itu sudah tak mengikutimu lagi. "_Nee-chan_ benar-benar ngotot, payah!" keluhmu. Pandanganmu teralih pada sesuatu yang terus bergerak-gerak aneh di permukaan laut. Kau pincingkan sedikit matamu hingga kau bisa melihat apa itu. tak terduga. Ternyata ada seorang manusia yang tenggelam. Ia terus bergerak berusaha mempertahankan nyawa dan keberadaannya di permukaan laut.

Awalnya kau tak peduli. Justru kau berniat untuk cepat pergi dari sana. Tapi manusia itu semakintenggelam ke dasar. Ia nampak tengah berusaha keras mencari oksigen hingga Ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kau tak berpikir dua kali untuk menolongnya. Karena kau langsung melesat dan membawa manusia itu ke daratan terdekat. Daratan terdekat saat itu adalah sebuah tempat bernama gua karang. Sebuah gua yang setengahnya berada di darat sedang setengahnya lagi terhubung ke dasar laut, dan di tempat itu terdapat banyak batu karang. Setibanya di sana, segera kau tidurkan Ia di daratan.

"Hei kau! ayo bangun!" kau berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu sebisamu. Menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, dan terkadang mengguncang tubuhnya, tapi tetap ada reaksi apapun. "Uhk.. masa' sih manusia ini sudah mati?" gumammu bingung. Di balik wajah dan sifat dinginmu, sebenarnya kau adalah gadis yang baik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" pemuda berambut orange yang kau tolong itu terbatuk-batuk. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna coklat. Kau tersenyum lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu masih hidup. "Uhk... kau... siapa..?" tanya-nya bingung. Kau baru teringat. Kau harus segera pergi dari sana. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu adalah manusia. Dan para duyung tak diizinkan untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan para manusia. Dengan segera kau pergi dari sana meski kau yakin pasti Ia telah melihatmu dengan jelas.

"Tadi itu... putri duyung...?" gumam pemuda itu tak percaya pada apa yang baru Ia lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyesal. Jelas itu yang kau rasakan saat ini. Untuk apa pula kau menolong manusia itu? seharusnya kau biarkan saja Ia tenggelam dan tubuhnya jadi makanan para ikan! Ya, seharusnya memang begitu! Tapi penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini!

Karena perbuatanmu yang amat baik, dengan menyelamatkan nyawa manusia itu, kini wujudmu sudah diketahui olehnya. Hal yang tak boleh boleh dilakukan oleh duyung manapun telah kau langgar! Bagus sekali! dalam hati kau terus merutuki kebodohanmu sendiri. Tapi mungkin saja pemuda itu hanya akan menganggap apa yang Ia lihat sebagai halusinasi?

Sayangnya tidak. karena ketika datang lagi ke gua karang, Kau malah bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. yeah! Satu tindakan bodoh lagi yang harus kau sesali, kan? Tanpa pikir panjang kau buru-buru pergi dari sana. Sudah cukup masalah yang kau tanggung, dan kau tak minat untuk menambahnya lagi

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu nona duyung!" cegahnya dengan cepat. Kau terpaksa berhenti. Toh, Ia sudah melihat wujudmu.

"Manusia, untuk apa kau datang ke sini lagi huh?" tanyamu dingin dan penuh nada tak suka.

"Oh, Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki! Dan kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo, _Yuki Hime_," balasnya lembut. Sepertinya Ia tak peduli sama sekali dengan aura benci yang terus kau pencarkan.

"Terserah. Yang pasti untuk apa kau datang kemari lagi?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Ia berjalan mendekatimu. Tanpa melepas senyuman di wajahnya itu.

"Tidak boleh. Tidak seharusnya kau dan aku bertemu lagi. kemarin aku sedang berbaik hati saja sampai-sampai menyelamatkan hidupmu!"

"Uhm... baiklah. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Siapa namamu?" kau semakin kesal, manusia itu amat berisik. Bukannya pergi malah terus mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh macam itu.

"Apa perlu-ku memberitahumu siapa namaku?" tanyamu balik dengan nada suara yang semakin tinggi.

"Yah.. kita kan mau berteman—"

"Tapi aku tak mau berteman dengan bangsa manusia sepertimu!" Kau melemparkan tatapan benci pada pemuda itu. yah, kau membencinya karena Ia manusia. Dan kau terus menyesali kebaikan hatimu kemarin, hingga telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. "Kau sama saja seperti manusia lainnya! Berhati kejam dan tak punya perasaan! Kau mau berpura-pura berteman denganku? Padahal nyatanya kau hanya mau menjebakku kan?"

"Ap—tidak! aku benar-benar tulus mau berteman denganmu!" balasnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkanmu.

"BOHONG!"

"..."

Setelah teriakanmu yang terakhir. Ia terdiam tak bersuara. Hanya menatapmu sedih. Kau sendiri tak peduli, dan memutuskan untuk berenang pulang. Kau ingin melupakannya, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.

"Besok aku pasti akan datang lagi. satu hal yang harus kau tahu _Yuki Hime_, perasaanku benar-benar tulus padamu..." gumam pemuda itu pelan sambil menatap kepergianmu.

**.**

_**-**__Esok Harinya__**-**_

**.**

"Ne, ne... Shiro-_chan_, ada apa denganmu?" Momo bertanya sambil menatapmu heran. Wajar saja dia heran. Karena sejak bangun tidur pagi ini kau terus memasang tampang kesal dan tak bisa diganggu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nee-chan!_ Sudahlah! Bisakah kau acuhkan saja aku?" jawabmu kesal.

"Huh, aku kan seorang kakak yang baik dan tengah mengkhawatirkan adiknya!" balas Momo lagi sedikit ngambek, dan Ia pun pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih terus menggerutu tak jelas. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu amat kesal hari ini? Oh, tentu saja karena masalah pemuda dari bangsa manusia itu kan?

"Huh! Semua gara-gara manusia itu!" kau kesal karena kau tak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang pemuda itu dari pikiranmu. Tanpa sadar tubuhmu tergerak sendiri. Berenang menuju permukaan. Lebih tepatnya lagi menuju gua karang di pinggir pantai. "Setelah kejadian kemarin dia pasti tidak akan datang lagi—"

_**Set!**_

Kau buru-buru bersembunyi di salah satu batu karang besar, tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Alasan bersembunyi karena kau melihat pemuda dari bangsa manusia itu ada di sana. Duduk seorang diri sambil mengerjakan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Sial! Kenapa dia ada sini!" keluhmu pelan agar tak terdengar. Kau beruntung Ia tak menyadari kedatanganmu tadi karena terlalu sibuk pada apa yang Ia kerjakan. Entah mengapa wajahnya yang serius itu membuatmu terpaku, hingga kau terus diam-diam melihatnya dari jauh.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, dan entah kini sudah berapa lama waktu terlewati. Yang pasti kau masih menatap pemuda itu. sedang pemuda itu sendiri tetap belum pergi meski matahari mulai terbenam.

"Mau berapa lama manusia itu mau berada di sini sih?" tanyamu heran.

"_Yuki Hime?_" kau hampir saja berteriak saat pemuda itu memanggilmu. Bagaimana Ia bisa tahu kau ada di sana?

"Hahaha... aku tahu kau ada di belakang karang itu. ayo, keluarlah," ucap pemuda itu lagi. Nampaknya Ia sudah sadar sedari tadi bahwa kau mengawasinya. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau kau menampakkan wujudmu padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku di sana?" tanyamu tak lepas dari nada dingin.

"Sejak kau pertama datang tadi!" jawabnya dengan sedikit nada jahil.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pergi saja," ucapmu cuek, namun sebuah kalimat darinya menghentikanmu.

"Tunggu, _Yuki Hime!_ Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" kau berbalik menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Hadiah? Ayolah, jangan berusaha menyuapku!" balasmu kesal.

"Tidak. Karena mungkin di mata oranglain, hadiahku ini tak ada artinya,"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi sungguh, kuharap kau akan menyukainya..." ucapnya sembari menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kau terbelalak kaget bercampur rasa pesona. Sebuah lukisan... Ia menunjukkan sebuah lukisan padamu. Tapi yang membuatmu terkejut sebenarnya... bahwa Ia menjadikanmu sebagai objek lukisannya. Dalam lukisan itu nampak kau yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Nampak sangat cantik dan menawan.

"Ini... indah..." ucapmu sembari tersenyum kecil. "Tapi... memangnya kapan kau pernah melihatku tersenyum? Rasanya aku tak pernah tersenyum padamu," sambungmu lagi heran.

"Saat aku baru tersadar setelah kau tolong waktu itu. saat itu aku melihat senyumanmu yang sangat cantik," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut menatapmu dengan sepasang iris coklat musim gugurnya yang hangat.

"Be—berisik!" kau alihkan wajahmu darinya. Bisa kau rasakan wajahmu mulai memanas mendengar ucapannya tadi. "Aku tersenyum hanya karena merasa lega kau belum tewas!"

"Tapi tetap saja senyumanmu cantik!" godanya lagi.

"Berisik! Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, akan kulempar kau ke dasar lautan!" galakmu dengan wajah merah.

"Jangan dong _Yuki Hime_! Aku kan tidak bisa berenang!" cegahnya. Kau menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Salahmu sendiri! Lagi pula namaku bukan _'Yuki Hime'_! namaku itu... Toushiro..." suaramu sengaja kau kecilkan di akhir kalimat. Namun sudah cukup untuk Ia dengar. Ia tersenyum karena perlahan kau mau membuka hatimu padanya.

"Toushiro. Benar-benar nama yang indah dan cocok untuk sifat dingin-mu, ya!" guraunya. Kau menatapnya kesal.

"Aku bersifat dingin karena kau itu manusia!" jelasmu kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku manusia?" tanya-nya bingung.

"Kami para duyung membenci bangsa manusia! Karena kalian, seorang putri dari bangsa kami harus tewas dan cintanya berakhir tragis!"

"Tunggu... rasanya aku pernah dengar..." Ia nampak berpipkir keras, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Bukankah itu dongeng Putri duyung kecil!"

"**Itu bukan dongeng!"** selamu keras. "Itu kisah nyata! Sebuah legenda bangsa kami!" jelasmu masih dengan emosi. Beberapa waktu kalian terdiam, hingga kau tersadar bahwa secara tak sengaja tadi kau membentaknya. "Maaf... bukan maksudku membentakmu..." ucapmu menyesal.

"Tak apa, maaf juga membuatmu marah," Ia membalasmu sambil tersenyum ceria. Tanpa sadar kau ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Senyum tulus dari dasar hatimu. Kau mulai bisa menerimanya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya, memiliki seorang teman rahasia seorang manusia.

"Toushiro..."

"Ya, Ichigo?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku Toushiro..." ucapannya membuatmu terbelalak kaget. "Ikutlah bersamaku, tinggallah bersama denganku!" ucap pemuda itu terus terang.

"Itu tak mungkin! Aku duyung! Bukan manusia!" bantahmu yakin.

"Tak akan ada yang tahu! Aku akan menyembunyikanmu!" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkanmu.

"..." kau kehabisan kata-kata. Kau sendiri tak tahu kenapa Ichigo memintamu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kau tak harus menjawab sekarang..." kau alihkan pandanganmu darinya. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Dah, Toushiro..."

Kau menatap punggung pemuda yang kini nampak semakin jauh itu. masih banyak tanda tanya bergelayut dalam pikiranmu. Tapi kenapa...? kau merasa sedih ketika Ia pergi?

"Apa ini... yang namanya cinta ya..?" gumam-mu pelan ambil memegang dadamu yang kini terasa hangat. Kau pikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama tak ada yang tahu bahwa kau bertemu dengan seorang manusia, semua akan tetap berjalan normal.

_**Tetapi nyatanya...**_

"Toushiro benarkah perkataan mereka? Kau pergi bersama seorang manusia!" kau tak menyangka sama sekali, tiba-tiba saja kau dipanggil oleh para pimpinan bangsa duyung dan mereka menanyai pertemuanmu dengan Ichigo.

Ternyata ada duyung yang melihatmu bersama Ichigo kemarin. Buruk. Hal ini amat buruk. Kebersamaan seekor duyung dan manusia adalah hal yang sangat salah dan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tapi kau sudah melanggarnya. Melanggar aturan yang telah ada sejak berabad-abad lalu.

"A—aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang manusia pun!" sangkalmu. Kau terpaksa harus berbohong.

"Dia bohong!" seorang duyung berambut hijau membantahmu. "Aku dan temanku melihatnya langsung! Dia bersama dengan seorang manusia di gua karang!" jelasnya lagi.

"Shiro-chan..." panggil Hinamori pelan. Raut wajahnya nampak sedih dan khawatir padamu.

"Toushiro, kau tak bisa lagi mengelak. Bahkan terdapat lebih dari satu saksi mata di sini. Ini baru peringatan, tapi jika kau menemui manusia itu lagi... Lebih baik kau tak perlu kembali lagi kemari," sebuah keputusan meluncur mulus dari para tetua bangsamu. Sebuah keputusan yang seakan menghentikan detak jantungmu.

"Tetua! Mohon anda pertimbangkan lagi! Toushiro—"

"Momo! Kami tahu kau berusaha membela adikmu. Tapi kesalahannya yang telah melanggar aturan sakral itu tak bisa dimaafkan," jelas seorang tetua dengan jenggot putihnya.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah _Nee-chan_..." kini kau lah yang memotong ucapan kakakmu. Kau tahu bahwa kaulah yang salah, karenanya kau tak mau terus menerus dibela oleh Momo.

_**'**__Ini aturan... __**'**_

_**'**__Melanggarnya adalah sebuah dosa besar...'_

Kau tahu itu. kau paham benar maksudnya. Tapi ada sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dirimu. Perasaan aneh yang tak pernah kau tahu dan rasakan sebelumnya. Kau merasa nyaman ketika bersama Ichigo. Rasa nyaman yang menghangatkan hatimu. Kau putuskan untuk berenang pergi, tanpa mempedulikan panggilan khawatir kakakmu. Saat ini kau amat membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian.

"_Ikutlah bersamaku Toushiro...__**"**_

Pertanyaan itu berputar kembali dalam kepalamu. Tapi itu justru membuat hatimu semakin sesak. Kau berenang menuju permukaan laut. Menuju gua karang tempat kalian biasa bersama. Malam itu langit mendung. Malam indah yang penuh bintang itu kini gelap. Tak ada sebuah bintang pun yang nampak. Bulan pun tak seterang biasanya. Bagai mengikuti suasana hatimu.

"Toushiro! Kau ada di sini?" suara yang amat kau kenali mengembalikan kesadaranmu pada dunia nyata. Kau lihat Ichigo menghampirimu dengan semangat. Seperti biasa.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyamu yang juga bingung.

"Hehe~ entahlah, rasanya aku ingin datang kesini. Dan ternyata kau juga ada di sini!" jawabnya. Senyum pemuda itu nampak sangat ringan. Dan rasanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu sedikit meringankan beban berat di dadamu.

"Ichigo..."

"Hm?"

"Tentang pertanyaanmu saat itu... Maaf, aku tak mungkin ikut denganmu..."

"..."

pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan keheningan dari kalian berdua. Keneningan itu seakan membuatmu sesak.

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus kembali! Kau juga cepatlah pulang, malam sudah larut!" ucapmu mencoba tersenyum padanya, walau berat. Baru saja kau akan pergi. Sebelum...

_**Byur!**_

Bunyi dentuman dan cipratan air yang sangat keras membuatmu berbalik kembali. Hal yang amat tak terduga, Ichigo menceburkan dirinya kedalam laut. Sontak kau langsung berusaha untuk menolongnya. Karena kau tahu bahwa pemuda itu tak bisa berenang. Segera kau bantu Ia naik ke permukaan dan membawanya ketepian.

"Ichigo bodoh! Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu hah? Memangnya kau mau mati, dasar bodoh!" kau berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya yang masih lemas. Terlihat Ia masih sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu Toushiro..." ucapannya membuatmu terbelalak.

"Ap—apa maksudmu?" tanyamu bingung.

"Kau tak mungkin ikut bersamaku tinggal di darat kan? Kalau begitu, akulah yang akan mengikutimu tinggal di lautan," jelasnya sambil menatap lurus kedua bola mata _emerald_-mu.

"Kenapa..?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

_**DEG...**_

Kau bagai merasakan jantungmu bergerak tak karuan mendengarnya. Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu seakan menghentikan seluruh waktumu. Kau diam terpaku. Tekat besarnya untuk tetap berada di sisimu seakan meruntuhkan dinding es-mu yang dingin nan beku.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Toushiro..." ucapnya lagi lembut sambil membelai pipimu perlahan. Ujung matamu terasa panas. Airmatamu mengalir. Tak peduli tentang aturan sakral atau apapun itu! Kau sudah tak mungkin membohongi hati dan pikiranmu lagi! Karena nyatanya, kau juga mencintai manusia itu bukan? Kau mencintai seorang Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Para duyung yang lain menentangku..." ucapmu sambil menundukkan kepala. Membiarkan poni putihmu menutupi airmata yang tengah mengalir. "Mereka bilang jika aku nekat menemuimu lagi, aku akan diusir dari bangsaku..." ucapanmu membuatnya terhenyak kaget. Karena meski telah dilarang dan diancam, kau tetap nekat menemuinya.

"Para manusia yang lain juga tak mungkin membiarkan kita hidup tenang berdua. Mereka pasti akan menentang keberadaanmu jika mereka tahu kalau kau itu nyata..." ucapnya lembut sambil mengelap perlahan air mata yang mengalir di pipimu.

"Kita tak mungkin bersama Ichigo... Semuanya pasti menentang kita... Mereka takkan pernah membiarkan kita hidup bahagia..." kau mulai terisak lagi. Kenyataan memang sangat menyedihkan bukan? Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk melawan kenyataan itu?

Ia menatapmu sendu. Merasa ikut bersedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Di dalam hatinya kini hanya ada dirimu. Segalanya tentang dirimu. Karena itu Ia tak mungkin rela jika harus berpisah denganmu. Di manapun kalian berada, kebenaran bahwa kalian tak mungkin bersama tetaplah ada. Apakah kisah cintamu harus berakhir menyedihkan layaknya legenda selama ini?

"Apa legenda... tak dapat diubah..." ujarmu, masih sambil menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Bisa."

Kau mengangkat wajahmu, menatap dirinya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut. Tangannya bergerak perlahan melewati pipimu, menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir di sana.

"Legenda... bisa kita ubah Toushiro..." ucapnya lagi penuh kelembutan padamu.

"Maksudmu, Ichigo..?" kau bertanya bingung tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. Ia tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu. Perlahan, Ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirmu. Kalian berciuman lembut. Saling membagi perasaan cinta yang kini sudah tak terbendung lagi besarnya dari hati kalian yang paling dalam. Tak ada kesan memaksa atau apapun itu, hanya rasa manis perpaduan dari perasaan kalian berdua.

"Toushiro..." panggilnya saat kalian melepaskan diri dari ciuman manis itu. "Ayo, kita ubah legenda itu!" ucapnya pasti tanpa melepas senyuman itu dari wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengubah... legenda...?" tanyamu masih tak mengerti.

"Kita buktikan, bahwa akhir kisah cinta kita tak akan berakhir menyedihkan!" ucapnya lagi penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" kau masih tak mengerti. Mengubah legenda? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut orange itu? perlahan jemarinya tergerak. Menggenggam kedua tanganmu erat.

"Mari kita pergi Toushiro. Berdua... kita akan selalu bersama selamanya..." mata _emerald_-mu membulat sempurna ketika mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar kau melepas genggaman tangan pemuda itu. Kau berbalik, seakan takut menatap wajah manusia yang kau cintai itu.

"Kemana...? memangnya kita mau kemana, Ichigo..?" kau terdiam sejenak. "kemanapun... kemanapun kita pergi, tak akan ada yang mau menerima hubungan kita!" kau berteriak. Memukul aliran air dengan kedua tanganmu yang terkepal erat hingga terciprat ke berbagai arah. Wajahmu kembali basah oleh air mata. Karena kau tahu bahwa yang kau ucapkan barusan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Kemanapun..." suara pria yang kau cintai itu terdengar lembut. Kedua lengan besarnya melingkari tubuh mungil-mu. Memelukmu penuh kasih dan sayang. Pelukan yang begitu hangat dan seketika itu juga membuatmu merasa tentram. "Kemanapun kita pergi, asalkan kita tetap bersama Toushiro. Aku—tidak... kita pasti akan bahagia..."

"Ichigo..."

Ia membalikkan tubuhmu, menatap sepasang iris _emerald_-mu.

"Mau kah kau pergi bersamaku, _Yuki Hime?_ Aku janji padamu. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan membahagiakanmu," ucapnya lembut sambil membelai wajahmu. Air mata itu muncul lagi... tapi kali ini berbeda. Karena itu bukanlah air mata yang tercipta dari rasa sedih dan sakit. Melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ichigo..." kau balas memeluknya erat. Bahagia... bukankah itu yang kau rasakan saat ini? Kau dan Ia berhasil membuktikannya. Legenda tak akan selalu menentukan nasibmu. Karena kini, sang putri duyung bisa hidup bahagia bersama sang pangeran yang dicintainya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia! Sudah waktunya tidur!" seorang Ibu muda berambut hitam sepundak memasuki kamar gadis kecilnya saat itu. mengingatkan sang gadis kecil bahwa saat itu sudah memasuki jam tidurnya.

"Rukia belum mau tidur _Kaa-chan_!" jawab gadis kecil yang wajahnya amat mirip dengan sang ibu. ia nampak masih sangat bersemangat melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, hei! Nanti jatuh Rukia!" peringat sang ibu khawatir. "Ini sudah malam, Rukia harus cepat tidur ya," ucap sang Ibu lembut.

"Rukia belum ngantuk!" jawab gadis kecil itu lagi sembari memeluk boneka kelincinya yang besar.

"Hmm... bagaimana jika _Kaa-chan_ ceritakan dongeng?" tawar sang Ibu. Mendengar kata **'**dongeng**'**, mata gadis kecil itu langsung berbinar menatap ibunya.

"Mau! Rukia janji akan tidur kalau _Kaa-chan_ mau mendongeng!" ucapnya penuh antusias. Dengan segera Ia masuk dalam selimut, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar dongeng itu. sang Ibu tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam anaknya.

"Ini kisah yang sudah terjadi berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, Rukia. Kisah tentang cinta seorang putri duyung dan seorang manusia yang ditentang oleh kedua bangsa mereka."

"Ditentang? Kasihan sekali..." ucap gadis kecil itu merasa kasihan. Sang Ibu tersenyum mendengar pendapat putrinya.

"Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama, dan meninggalkan bangsa mereka. Baik itu bangsa duyung, maupun bangsa manusia."

"Kemana mereka pergi _Kaa-chan_?" tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran.

"Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pergi. Tapi di manapun mereka berada saat ini, mereka pasti bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai."

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>OWARI—<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hana: <strong>Minna-san! Happy IchiHitsu Day!~ **(/^o^)/**

Wah, wah! Akhirnya hari ini datang juga! Hari yang sudah sangat lama Hana nanti-nanti! _The first IchiHitsu Day!_ Mungkin buat yang nggak tahu bakal Hana jelasin! Berhubung itu tugas Hana sebagai salah satu panitia!~

* * *

><p><strong>Apa sih IchiHitsu Day itu?<strong>

Seperti yang kalian tahu, ada berbagai perayaan pair di berbagai fandom! Dan IchiHitsu Day adalah perayaan untuk pair IchiHitsu yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 Desember!

**Kenapa jatuh pada tanggal 22 Desember?**

Beberapa bulan lalu, sebuah grup jejaring sosial facebook dengan nama **'**Author & Readers FBI "SLASH"**'** mengadakan diskusi.

"_Kenapa tidak ada IchiHitsu Day? Padahal pair ini penggemarnya sudah cukup banyak.__**"**_

Dengan munculnya pertanyaan itu, kami pun berpikir untuk mengadakan IchiHitsu Day ini. Kami meminta saran tanggal dari para _member_, dan mengadakan polling dengan pilihan tanggal berupa: **20 Juli (**gabungan ulang tahun mereka**), 15 Desember (**gabungan ulang tahun mereka**), dan 22 Desember (**peluncuran perdana Bleach the Movie 2 yang dipercaya adalah awal munculnya pair IchiHitsu**)**

Setelah melewati polling grup, kami pun mengirimkan polling via PM kepada para _author_ yang pernah membuat fanfic dengan pair IchiHitsu sebagai pair utamanya. Yang berkerja keras mengirim PM adalah salah satu senior Hana dan rekan sesama _author_ IchiHitsu, yaitu **Quinsi-**_**senpai!**_ Lalu kami menunggu hingga para _author_ itu mengirim balasan sambil terus menghitung suara yang telah terkumpul. Dan hasil akhirnya adalah**:**

-Yang memilih IchiHitsu Day jatuh pada tanggal **'20 Juli'** ada '5(lima)' orang.

-Yang memilih IchiHitsu Day jatuh pada tanggal **'15 Desember'** ada '8(delapan)' orang.

-Yang memilih IchiHitsu Day jatuh pada tanggal **'22 Desember'** ada '30(Tiga puluh)' orang.

Maka terpilihlah tanggal **22 Desember** sebagai **IchiHitsu Day!~** mulai saat ini dan seterusnya!

* * *

><p>Well, sekian penjelasan Hana! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan <strong>REVIEW<strong> ya!

* * *

><p><em>'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
